Not Everything Is As It Appears
by Carito-fox
Summary: "A song can change the thoughts of a person just like it can change its meaning depending on the person" - description in my profile. Characters that will appear: Peach, Bowser, etc. Warning inside. HIATUS/Probably abandoned
1. Chap 0: One more time

Hi everyone, here is my first original-fic-I-hope-is-not-so-much-fail in English, the inspiration came to me when the game NSMBW was in the stores (I still don't have it -emo corner-), but I think it is awesome, da wan XD

**Warning: **This fic will have a lot of 'song-fics' in the final chapters (that is the main idea, but it won't be a long fic, I think -w-), possible OoC in characters, OCs (but they won't have a very big role in this), short chapters, possibly bad grammar and/or spelling, some Author Notes (like this :B), stupidity and possible fail.

Don't be mean to me, I know I write thing badly when I write but I still try, wan XD

Sorry if I write thing wrong, I need to practice more in my English, wan -w-

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or the 'Mario' universe belongs to me, they are Nin-10-doh's and their creator's (Shigure Miyamoto) property. The only things that belong to me are my OCs and the idea (PS: I will only put the Disclaimer when I think it is needed)

* * *

**~+Looks Can Fool, Not Everything is What it Looks Like+~**

**Chapter**** 0: (Prologue) One more time...**

.

The castle of the Mushroom Kingdom, a beautiful white building with high stone walls and Toads, little persons with spotted hats, guarding the wooden doors.

The night start falling on the town, the last strings of sunlight coloring the cloud with orange and gold in a side, and blue and purple in the other. Stars start appearing in the sky, small white and yellow dots in the faraway blue that lightened and darkened in the horizon.

In the castle's hallways princess Peach walked lightly, she was young with long blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes, wearing her pink dress with a sapphire in the neck, long white gloves that went to her elbows, and a silver tiara instead of the golden crown with sapphires and rubies.

She looked outside the window, looking at the castle's garden with worry in her face.

-"Something wrong, princess?"- asked a voice behind her with a worried tone. The princess turned around to look at Toadsworth, an old Toad with a mustache that competed with the Mario Bros's ones, his hat with brown spot instead of red and in his hand he held a cane.

The princess gave him a smile, it wasn't a happy one but neither a sad one -"It's nothing Toadsworth, it's just that everything have been really calm lately"- she said with a calm voice, her smile shrinking while she looked at the sky.

The advisor shocked his head before speaking -"Don't say thing like that, princess. You will jinx it!"- he scold her with a fatherly tone before sighing -"And it is good that things are calm, I don't see why are you worried"-

The princess looked at him with a smile -"Yes, I don't know why I'm so worried, it is just that it seems weird that everything is calm for so long"-

-"Umm... maybe you are right, things are too calm..."-

-"Well Toadsworth, if you excuse me I will go to my bedroom, see you later"- the princess said with a small bow, the old Toad nodded with a smile before they took different ways.

Without any of them knowing, two eyes stared at them from outside the window; once they separated the figure followed the princess silently from outside, without the guards acknowledging his presence.

The figure was a Koopa Paratroopa, a winged turtle under the orders of the Koopa King, Bowser. From outside he could see when the princes entered a room he knew was hers. An smile appeared in his face "The princess is in her room, there won't be a problem... I hope" -"I gotta tell King Bowser"- he muttered to himself, beating the small wing on his green shell and start ascending, flying toward the clouds.

When he was close enough he entered one of them, crashing head first against the hard wood of the airship in which the Koopas traveled. He shocked and entered noisily, shouting -"King Bowser! King Bowser! The princess is in her room!"- he stopped a few meters away from the enormous figure of his king.

The King, Bowser, was a quite big Dragon-Koopa, like every Koopa he has a shell, his was green, and because he was of the royalty it wasn't smooth, it has spikes; his body and tail, which has two spikes too, were covered with mustard colored scales, except his head, snout and stomach. His snout was a peach colored and his stomach was a light yellow. His head was green like his shell, with two horns in the sides, a bright red mohawk and eyebrows that always look like a frown. Sharp claws in his fingers and toes, and long fangs sticking out of his snout. And five bracelets, two in his wrists, two in his forearms and one on his neck.

The look on Bowser's face changed to an excited one before he start roaring orders to everyone who was in the ship at the moment -"Alright, lazy bums, get to work! Make this thing go down so I can go to my Peach!"-

-"Yes, sir!"- the crew answered before going to their places and following the orders, Bowser smiles more when he felt the ship start descending off the sky slowly before he frowned.

-"Something wrong, King Bowser?"- asked a green shelled Troopa.

-"Wouldn't it be obvious that we are here if the ships go down?"- asked the king with a growl.

-"It would be very obvious and it could be possible that they would attack us and the mission failed, sir. Do you want to spot the descent and have your Koopa Copter revised to see if you can use it?"- said the Troopa with his hand to his forehead.

-"That is the worse idea I have ever heard... I know! Stop the ship's descent and have my Koopa Copter revised!"- ordered Bowser with a cocky smile, the soldiers got on a firm position with a choir of "Yes, sir!", stopping the ship while Bowser walked to the place his personal vehicle was kept.

When he arrived he saw a group of Goombas, small brown critters that looked like mushrooms with small fangs, revising the white vehicle with a clown face and a small green propeller under it. When they saw their king nearing they cleared the way -"Your vehicle is in excellent condition King Bowser"- they choired while the Koopa walked to it, opening an invisible door and entering it.

The Koopa Copters started moving once Bowser was on it, a grin in his face while he prepared to go down -"Open the doors, some Paratroopas come with me!"-

-"Yes, sir!"- A door in the wooden floor start opening slowly under Bowser's vehicle while three red shelled Paratroopas flew toward him -"Everything's ready King Bowser"- they told him, descending him with silently through the clouds.

-"Perfect, this plan can't fail"- growled Bowser confidently.

The last strings of sunlight were long gone and the night has control over the sky. While the lights of the castle start shining the group of Koopas neared the room's window. With a gesture, Bowser ordered one of the Paratroopas to go closer and see where and what the princess was doing.

Flying quietly he looked through the window before going back to the others -"She is brushing her hair in front of the mirror. You think it is the right moment?"-

-"Of course it is, get her"- he ordered as quietly as he could.

Meanwhile, in the room, Peach was finished brushing her hair when she though she heard something. Looking behind her she saw two Paratroopas in the open window, sitting in the wooden rail. She stepped back in shock when she felt something pushing her forward and saw the two turtle fly toward her. Already having pass through similar situations many times she did the more normal but effective thing she knew: shout.

-"Ahhh! Help!"- she crying loudly while the turtles swipe her from the floor to the air and carried her toward the window quickly, when they were close enough Peach saw Bowser's bright red eyes while he smiled. She took a large amount of air -"HELP!"- she shout as loud as her lungs allowed her, attracting the attention of the guards who opened the door of her room quickly with Toadsworth with them.

-"Princess Peach!"- they called for her before the Paratroopas flew out of the window and delivered the princess to Bowser, who took her in his arms and put her next to him in the Koopa Copter.

-"Hello again Peach"- the big Koopa greeted casually with a smile.

The princess frowned -"Don't 'hello again' me! Leave me and my kingdom alone!"-

Bowser shrugged -"Would you some with me to my kingdom by yourself?"-

-"I doubt it!"-

-"See? That is why I 'invite' you to go and you 'accept' the invitation every time"- a toothy smile appeared in his snout before he roared the Paratroopas to go back to the airship and to go to the castle, while with his hand he pushed Peach lightly, making her fall onto the 'small other dimension' inside the Koopa Copter, where some Bob-ombs, Mecha-Koopas, food and, now, princess Peach floated while the sounds disappeared and her vision got covered by a dark blue color with small dots, like stars, everywhere.

The princess couldn't do more than sigh while her surrounding, strangely relaxing, registered in her mind. She looked at the space before her with a frustrated look "Mario, please, come save me from Bowser... again" she though bitterly and ashamed of her situation, looking at her hands while they intertwined with each other.

* * *

And, that's it, hope you like the prologue, I will update when I translate the other chapters, da wan XD

(If this appear again it is because I fixed some things, wan =3)


	2. Chap I: A stroll or a game?

Here is chapter 1, thanks to the people that read the first part, da wan XD

Um... maybe I should have warned earlier but the chapters are going to be a little short... sorry about that but if I do them very long I will grow bored of them and will never finish it, so they would be like 4 to 6 pages of Word, wan XD

Sorry, this chapter probably has a LOT of mistakes, but it was my first chapter and I kinda of rewrite it, so it probably sounds weird, but I think it is good enough, wan XD

* * *

Oh and I will answer reviews here, wan~ =3

**Sarifina Filth: **Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me, wan TwT Glad to know you like it, wan X3

I will try to avoid the typos, but I can't promise there won't me, wan -w-

Um... I should work on that, too owoU

Well, I'm trying but I will probably mess some thing up, da wan XD

Thank again, I will not disappoint you, wan! -hug- (I hope x3)

* * *

Now, lets start the chap, da wan! :D

* * *

**Chapter I: A ****stroll or a game?**

.

With her beautiful, pink-colored gown moving slowly behind her, Princess Peach made her way through Bowser's enormous castle. She has being kidnapped enough times for her to already know the way, even if this castle looked somewhat different, but the security was too much for her to go out without being spotted, although after her one-million-time capture she convinced the Koopa King to let her move around the castle, earning his permission after giving him the 'Cold Shoulder' for many hours, thing that first annoyed, then worried and finally pissed off and the made the great Koopa cave in.

But even with his permission to move around, she wasn't allowed outside, so she walked around aimlessly through the long rock aisles, it was either that or staying in her room for hours to come, although it was very clean and comfortable staying in the same place for a long time was annoying, waiting for her red prince, maybe with help from the green one, to save her.

She couldn't help the small frustrated sigh that came out of her mouth while she stopped in front of a window and look outside, how many times would she be captured by a psychopath and how many would she need to be saved? She was strong enough to come out of that place but... she preferred to stay in it for a bit, maybe she could learn or discover something useful.

The landscape, if it can be called that, was a plain filled with rocks, lava and smoke, it was a sinister place but she was already used to it, it would be weird for her if the principal castle were to be in other place. She stared, almost hypnotized, at the lava that made its way next to the castle's wall, like a fire river.

Suddenly, she heard a sound next to her, as if something was hitting another thing, followed by... a laugh? Curiously she looked toward the source of the sound only to see a ratter tall Koopa with a light green shell laughing silently while walking quickly down the hall, making no noise, a little behind him was other Koopa, this one, for Peach's surprise, was walking on a beach ball with a blindfold in his eyes, frowning and sticking his tongue out in concentration, trying to follow the silent steps of the other one.

When the green-shelled one saw the princess he stopped completely, looking at her surprised for a second before the other one crashed onto him, making them both fall to the floor in front of her, she took a moment to look at them more carefully.

The taller one, maybe a little shorter than her, was quite thin, he had a greenish-yellow shell with spikes, green hair that ended in spikes on top of his head reminding her of the leafs of a pineapple or a (mutant) turnip, he had four fangs sticking from the sides of his snout, black bracelets with spikes in his wrists and he had glasses too, which he was currently re-accommodating in front of his blue eyes and over his nose since they fell out of place with the crash.

The other one was much smaller, one of the smallest Koopas that she had ever seen, he couldn't be taller than a Toad; he had a yellowish-orange shell and a rainbow colored mohawk (only yellow, pink a blue really) and a small blonde ponytail, in both sides of his head were two pink colored marks, and he reveled a lazy eye once he took off the blindfold. His eyes were almost complete black, with a little of his red irises visible.

Peach noticed they were still in the floor and her instincts kicked in, she quickly walked to them and offered her hand to help them up -"Are you alright?"- She asked worriedly.

The two looked at each other for a second before looking back at her, surprise still evident in their faces. The one with glasses slowly raised his claws and took the princess's hand who, with a pull, helped him on his feet, something difficult since his shell was a little heavy, the other one easily got up, dusting himself off he answered, stuttering lightly -"Y-yes we are alright, don't worry, Mam- Princess Peach"- he gave her an innocent smile that was mirrored back to him.

-"What are you doing around here, Your Highness?"- asked the taller one curiously after hitting the other one in the shoulder.

-"Just walking around"- she offered them a smile and waited for a second before continuing -"I feel we know each other but I can't really recall your names, excuse me for that"- she apologized with a small bow.

-"Ohh"- the two said in unison while looking at each other, the two of them turned toward her with smiles.

-"Don't worry-"- started the smaller one before the other continued.

-"-Princess, we have-"-

-"-bad memory too, so there is no need-"-

-"-to apologize, we are Iggy and-"-

-"-Lemmy Koopa, at your service"- the two finished in perfect synchrony with a bow making Peach laugh a little before talking.

-"Iggy and Lemmy... you are familiar, are you something of Bowser?"-

-"We are-"-

-"-King Dad's sons"- they said proudly -"Or at least two of them, jeje"-

Peach was surprised by their answer -"You are? Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have recognized you, we knew each other some time ago, didn't we?"- she apologized again more franticly.

-"Don't worry Mama Peach!"- Lemmy said.

-"But yeah, we met each other some time ago, hope the past won't be a problem now"- Iggy finished looking at the floor with a nervous laugh.

'¿Mama Peach...?' that... nickname confused her, but she decide not to ask about it, it was cute anyway, she changed the topic -"Tell me, what were you doing?"-

-"We were playing 'The Blind Koopy'(*)!"- Lemmy said, walking clumsily to the yellow beach ball with orange stars -"And I think it's your turn, Iggy!"-

-"What!? It was your turn!"- Iggy snapped back.

Lemmy stuck out his tongue at him while jumping onto the ball, walking in it with an agility he didn't had in the ground -"I touched you before we started talking to Mama Peach, so it is your turn"-

-"Not fair!"-

The blonde couldn't help the giggle that she hide behind her hand -"Do you think I can play with you?"- she asked with a warm smile.

-"You want to play?"- they asked.

-"Sure"-

-"Alright then... still your turn Lemmy! We need to teach Mama Peach how to play!"-

Knowing he had no other option he put the blindfold back over his eyes with a sigh -"This time you have to make noise, it isn't fair if you stay that quiet, if you are going to be like that then next time I will climb onto the chandelier and you won't be able to catch me, remember that the game doesn't finish until we both agree!"-

-"... okay I will make noise, but only because I know you would do that"- he laughed taking a few steps back, he took the princess's hand and led her down the hallway quickly, making sure to stomp loud enough for the other to follow -"Come on! We can't be easy preys"- he whispered to the blonde next to him.

-"Isn't it a little dangerous for him to be in the ball with a blindfold?"- she asked worriedly, switching his gaze from behind to the front.

Iggy shocked his head -"It is Lemmy who we are talking about, he could roll in that ball all his life if he want to and he could keep himself over it even if he was on the top of a narrow bar during an earthquake, he have had enough practice to do so"- he laughed again, showing his long and sharp white teeth. He turned suddenly, taking the princess with him, and stopped in front of a metal door, still trotting to make noise -"Do you want to see if Larry, Morton or Junior want to play with us?"- He asked without moving from his place.

She nodded both because of the courtesy of letting others play too and to discover who he was talking about, Iggy stepped closer to the door and knocked a few times before graving the doorknob and looking inside -"There you are!"- he exclaimed with false surprise, opening the door enough for Peach to look inside -"Hey do you wanna play with us?"-

-"What're you playing?"- asked one of the Koopas, this once had blue hair in a mohawk like Lemmy's only to the other side, bracelets like the others, big blue eyes that shined with curiosity, innocence and mischief; he had a light blue shell with spikes and two fangs sticking from the sides of his snout and in the back of his head there was a small blue star-like mark.

-"The Blind Koopy, Larry"- Iggy answered back, telling the name for Peach to know who they were.

-"Who is playing?"- asked a Koopa taller than Iggy, with brown colored scales and white head, he had three hairs on the top of his head and long eyebrows, bracelets, a black shell with spikes and a brown colored star-like mark over his left eye, small fangs in the sides of his mouth, his small brown eyes shined with excitement -"Because it depends on who is playing that we will play, not to discriminate or something like that, only curiosity, but if Wendy is playing then I say Wendy shouldn't be it because she would start to whine and scream and cry and then she would scream at us for not letting her win, like that time we were playing tennis and Larry scored the last point and won and she was li-"-

-"Yes, I remember Morton!"- he interrupted him before he could continue with his speech.

-"Who is playing then?"- asked the last one, Peach recognized him instantly, having seen him not long ago with Bowser, almost an exact copy of the king only much more smaller, maybe a little taller than Lemmy; he had a dark-green shell with spikes, red hair, small black eyes, small horn in the sides of his head, bracelets that, unlike his brothers, didn't have spikes, and a handkerchief in his neck with a drawing of a mouth with fangs.

-"Lemmy is the one looking now, Junior"- he panted, still trotting -"And he is trying to catch me and Mama Peach"- he turned toward the hall to see if Lemmy was near before turning his attention back to the room when the others exclaimed loudly.

-"Mama Peach?!"- Bowser Jr. launched himself onto the princess and hugged her tightly, the blonde let out an 'oof' when she felt the air being squeezed out of her for a second -"Why weren't we told you were here, Mama Peach?! King Dad should have at least told me about it!"- he exclaimed while releasing his grip lightly, rubbing his head against the princess's stomach while standing in his tiptoes.

-"Eh! And why would he tell you?"- Larry and Morton growled angrily.

-"Because I'm his favorite"- he answered sticking his tongue out.

-"You wish..."- Iggy coughed to cover what he said -"Well, you playing or not?"- he asked hastily, knowing Lemmy was about to arrive, he turned his gaze outside again only to see Lemmy sitting in his ball with the blindfold in his hands, waiting for the decision. Iggy looked at him blankly for a second, pointing with one of his claws.

Lemmy shrugged -"I could hear you talking two hallways ago, so, who's playing?"- he rolled over to the room, passing the petrified Iggy with his mouth almost hitting the floor.

-"I am!"- responded three voices.

-"Okay! Want to see if Roy, Ludwig and, maybe Wendy want to play too?"-

-"If that is the only option..."- Iggy sighed while he recovered -"I don't think they would like to play, Ludwig is probably composing or constructing something in his room, and now that I think about it I should have started that project I had in mind..."- he stared blankly for a second before shocking his head -"Back to the point, Ludwig is probably busy, Roy wouldn't want to play with us and Wendy... well Wendy is Wendy"-

-"We lose nothing if we try"- responded Lemmy -"¿Mama Peach, you want the others to play too?"-

Peach, once more, nodded her answer; she wanted to know the whole family anyways.

-"Mkay, let's look for the others!"- Lemmy shouted before rolling away quickly, Larry following close behind, cheering loudly. Morton followed them, shouting for them to wait for him.

-"Come on Mama Peach, come on!"- Bowser Jr. told her before running away, Iggy turned toward the princess and start walking down the hall.

-"Yeah, lets go before any of them start annoying the others, if only Junior fell down the stair and push Morton, then Larry, and Lemmy would end at the bottom of a mountain, oh, it's being so long since I last saw that"- he whipped away the laugher tears from his eyes -" But I still wonder how Lemmy can go down the stairs while on his ball..."- he said to himself before running -"Lets go before they disappear!-

Peach laughed again before following the younger ones, guiding herself with the faraway but loud and warm chortles of Junior, Larry and Lemmy, Morton's calls and Iggy's green shell with spikes.

* * *

Okay, one thing:

(*)'The Blind Koopy': is my parody version of 'La Gallinita Ciega'(The Blind Chicken) Koopa style, it is a game in which you put on a blindfold and try to catch other people around you without looking, but they are very quiet and can move around, too bad giggles are easily heard and hard to hide, wan XD

Um, probably I didn't get the personalities right but that is how I see them, don't kill me, I'm doing what I can and it is my fic anyways (but ideas are always welcomed -w-), da wan XD

Hope you like it, wan =3

Bye~


	3. Chap II: The bets are open

Ffff... okay, I can't think of anything for chapter 8, but I wanted to post something, so here it is, wan -w-

Oh and I made some drawing of the Koopalings, they are in DA, just look in my gallery, wan XD http:// carito-fox . deviantart . com/ (Erase spaces)

Um, I don't think it is that bad but it can be a little boring, and probably the characters are a little OoC, sorry about that, da wan XD

* * *

**Sarafina Filth: **Thanks again, da wan! XD

I just couldn't wait to put them in, they are just awesome that way, wan XD

Thanks, but I probably will mess up a little on the personalities anyway, wan owoU

Ludwig is pretty cool, and I have heard he is the cruelest, strongest, oldest and smartest of the Koopalings, but I kinda of love lil Lemmy more, da wan XD

Poor Peach... but you gotta admit that they haven't appeared for a while and their looks changed so they can be a little difficult to remember, and Peach can't remember all the creatures/persons that kidnap her, can she, wan? XD

I will try my best, da wan -w-

* * *

Alright, on with the chapter, da wan!

* * *

**C****hapter II: The bets are open. Enter Roy!**

.

-"Where do you think they are?"- Larry asked Lemmy, trotting next to the older one who turned to look at him with his good eye.

-"No idea... how much you bet Roy is in a room in the second floor?"- asked back with a smile.

-"I bet 30 coins he is training outside!"- he said with a grin. Lemmy grinned back and shouted as loud as he could.

-"You're in! 30 coins for the winner!"-

From behind them they heard a voice answering back -"I bet that... he is in... the... gah, KITCHEN!"- Morton joined the bet -"It will be 30 coins for the winner, sour losers are not allowed, everyone has to give the coins to the winner tonight, during dinner; I don't know where you are going to take your coins from but I have saved some that, if I'm not wrong, are like 100, but I'm not sure so I will have to take a look again and if you want and can count yours and bla bla bla"- he kept talking, still without breath, while his brothers start ignoring him.

A dark green, white and red blur passed him quickly, trying to get to the other two. Bowser Junior manage to get himself in the other side of Lemmy and start questioning him with a fast and squeaky voice -"Are you making a bet? What about? Who are playing? How much? What would happen if the losers don't want to give the coins to the winner? Can I play too? If not, I will tell King Dad."-

-"... repeat?"- Lemmy said unsurely. Larry shocked his head.

-"In that order: Yes; Roy; Lemmy, Morton and me; 30; will suffer, and, if you want"-

-"... I'm lost"-

-"Seriously, I can bet too!? ¡Yay!"- he cheered, throwing his arms in the air while running -"What do I need to say to be in?"-

-"Where is Roy"-

-"Pfff, that's easy! He is in his room!"- he said confidently.

-"Alright. Lemmy, statistics!"- exclaimed Larry to his brother in the ball.

He cleared his throat -"We have 4 competitors in this moment, there are 30 coins each in the table, the objective is to know who guessed right where is or was Roy Koopa. In this moment they are neck to neck, except one who is wasting time, and air, ranting to himself"- he said, changing his voice to a woman-like one -"And, notice that me, Lemmy Koopa, isn't that individual, I'm simply giving statistics...'squeel'!"- he finished making a weird squeaking noise that made both his brothers laugh.

-"Oh my, what a man~!"- shouted Iggy behind them with an effeminate voice making his brothers laugh even more and having to stop because of the lack of air and the pain.

-"Jajaja, no more, I can't breathe!"- Larry said between gasps and giggles, Junior fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his stomach and trying to get the gulps of needed oxygen to his lungs through his chortles -"Awww, it hurts, jajaja!"-

Lemmy turned to the hallway in which Iggy and Peach appeared and, doing a high jump, fell to the floor near them, using the force of the jump as bouncing energy, he jumped again in the air, grasping Iggy's head and, staying in his shoulder like a parrot would, they high five each other while laughing.

Peach looked at everything with curiosity but laughing herself too, whoever say that giggles and laughs aren't contagious was very wrong. Was this the way young Koopas acted? She, and almost everyone, though they were evil, cruel and, for the lack of a better word, a little dumb; not this mischievous, happy and funny.

-"How about you, Iggy?"- asked the shorter one -"Do you want to bet too?"-

He raised a hand to his snout, thoughtfully -"Umm... I say he is in... that room"- he pointed with his claws to a door in the same hallway they were in.

Lemmy followed the talon and looked at the door before turning again to his brother, tilting his head confused.

-"How-?"- he couldn't finish the question since he was flying in the air a second later.

The door was slammed open, making a loud banging noise when it crashed against the stone wall, and from it came out another Koopa who, in the moment before Lemmy start flying, launched himself toward Iggy in a brutal tackle.

The princess jumped back when Iggy cried out because of the surprise attack and the fall on the floor, and she could hear the cruel laughter the attacking Koopa emitted. She turned to look at him, angered with the event.

It was a Koopa a little shorter than Iggy, he had red-rimmed sunglasses, bracelets, two fangs sticking from his snout, his head was a light purple color and his shell a darker purple with spikes. He was clearly a bully. He took Iggy's head and trapped him in a wrestling move and start rubbing his knuckles harshly against his head while the other one tried to escape from his grasp.

-"Auch, auch, auch! What did I do now?!"- squeaked Iggy with a high-pitched voice.

-"Aww, why? Can't I show my little brother how much I love him?"- he said with a teasing and cruel voice, tightening his grasp and smiling as his brother tried and failed to fight back.

-"Define 'love'"- Lemmy said looking at everything upside down, stuck head-down against the wall.

-"'Love': is another, more serious, form of 'like', it is a way to feel and/or express likening or adoration toward something, it is used in many ways. For example, it can be used in sentences like: "I love this show", "Don't you love that toy?", "I love you", and others"- Morton said with a smile.

-"Thanks"-

-"Let him go in this moment, he hasn't done anything to you and even he had there are others ways to resolve it, not with violence"- ordered Peach with her hands in her hips, looking intently at the new Koopa.

-"And who is gonna-?"- he stop in half the sentence when he looked who had the courage to stand against him, he let Iggy go and stared at the princess the same way she looked at him. He snorted, raising himself off the floor and growled -"Whatever you say, prissy"- he crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly.

-"Roy, don't be that mean, she is King Dad guest"- Lemmy reminded him docilely, getting on his feet and using the wall as support. His answer was a simple growl.

-"So you are Roy, pleasure to meet you"- Peach said politely, calmed down when Roy let the younger go. She gave a small bow with a smile.

He didn't even turn to look at her -"Yeah, sure, whatever"- he muttered indifferently.

Lemmy frowned lightly at Roy's disrespect but he only sighed and shocked his head, shrugging with a lazy smile -"Hey, Roy. Want to play?"-

-"What?"- he asked forcefully, obviously angry.

-"'The Blind Koopy'"-

-"Lemme think about it: NO"-

-"Why not?"-

-"I have better thing to do idiot, and you all are a little big for those games too!"- he shouted angrily to his face before going to the room and slam the door behind him again.

-"..."- Lemmy looked at the door silently before walking to his ball and jump on it, rolling until he was in front of a window.

-"Lemmy?"- said the princess worriedly.

-"Lemmy, you alright?"- asked shyly the light-blue shelled one.

-"You know that he isn't serious, he is just angry"- reasoned Iggy.

-"But he was a little harshly, don't you agree? I mean he could have said that he was busy or go away but no, he had to snap at a simple, innocent question, Roy was pretty angry, or didn't you saw the shine behind the lenses? I did, but you probably didn't or weren't looking at it. Beside did you hear how disrespectful he was to Mama Peach? If King Dad discover it he would be in for-"- he was cut by a hit against the door that made everyone jump in surprise and by a "SHAADUP!" shout that made the whole hallway tremble.

-"Want me to tell Dad on him?"- offered Junior after a moment of silence. Lemmy, still with his back to them and looking out of the window, shocked his head.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at them -"Growing old is obligatory but growing up is optional"- he jumped in the ball and turned to face them -"Besides I can't really go with the height category, can I?"- he added with a smile.

Knowing that Lemmy still has his happy vibe around himself even after being shouted at calmed them down, they couldn't help but to smile at what he said.

-"Can't say it isn't true"- Junior said between giggles.

Still laughing lightly they made their way down the hall, moving away from the room in which Roy stayed and trying to find the other two.

-"Wait"- Larry said, the others stopped laughing and looked at him, looking at the ceiling -"Roy was in the room that... Iggy pointed at... but he wasn't participating in the bet in that moment... so, who is the winner"- he asked.

-"..."- group silence.

-"... no one won, right?"- Junior said unsurely, he turned to look at the blonde -"Mama Peach, what do you think?"-

Peach stayed quiet for a second, thinking her answer -"Iggy didn't say he was in before saying it, right?"-

-"True"- they chorused.

-"And he was the only one right, right?"-

-"True"-

-"... then there are no winner or losers"- she stated, looking at the depressed stares the Koopalings got when their little bet didn't had a winner. Seen the humor change in them she quickly added with a smile -"Why don't you play again? This time trying to find the other two"- she lowered her voice, blushing lightly and frowning to herself for not being able to remember the names of the others.

-"Ludwig and Wendy?"- Junior asked.

Iggy nodded -"Now we have to find them, any idea?"-

-"Ludwig is in his room"- the others said in unison.

-"Or in the music room or the play room"- Larry added after thinking of it.

-"Yes, because it would be weird if he were in other place, I mean it is Ludwig who you are talking about and he simply can't not think about something, he probably is composing or building something weird, maybe even practicing his magic with one of the Magikoopas. I can almost swear he doesn't stop doing something even if he is asleep, beside, have any of you ever saw him sleeping? I haven't, only when he was knocked out that time Roy hit him over the head with a hammer or when Lemmy and Iggy showed him 'brotherly love', you know that time in which-"-

-"Stop Morton, please"- begged Lemmy covering his ears.

-"My head hurt"- muttered Junior holding his head in his hands.

-"You talk too much and too fast, how do you do that?"- groaned Larry.

-"An talking about that brotherly love, I believe I still have the photo"- murmured Iggy, an evil shine appeared behind his glasses while he rubbed his hands together –"Blackmail~"-

-"Hey, I think it is dinner time"- Larry said, rubbing his stomach lightly, and as in cue, the other's stomachs growled loudly.

-"I'm hungry"- Morton said.

-"Me too... my imagination or he only said two words?"-

-"I only heard two, too... Lemmy, we are officially nuts"-

-"Nah, he hasn't ate parrot... yet"-

-"You eat parrot?"- Peach asked alarmed.

The others chuckled lightly -"No, just saying, surely there will be something delicious for dinner"-

-"Do you think they will let you eat with us?"- Junior asked with a hopeful smile.

-"Um... I'm not sure"-

-"Pretty Pleaaaaaaaaase!"- begged the Koopas, the princess laughed again and winked at them.

-"I will try to convince them to let me eat with you but I can't promise anything"-

-"You win nothing if you don't try"- Lemmy said cheerfully. The others nodded. -"Alright, see you later in the dinner room, I have got to go to my room for a moment"- he said before disappearing down the hallway.

-"We do too, see ya Mama Peach"- Larry and Junior said before running down the same hallway Lemmy disappeared with Morton close behind.

Iggy turned toward the princess with a smile, bowing a little -"If you would excuse me, I have to go princess, but if you wish I can escort you to your room and then to the dinner room"-

Peach smiled back -"You know you don't have to act like that with me, you are of the royalty too, but if it isn't a problem I would really appreciate it, thank you"-

-"A pleasure for me and don't worry, it is fun"- he said sticking his tongue out with a hand behind his head -"Follow me, please"- he start walking again followed by the princess.

* * *

Oh the 'brotherly love' thing was based in a pic I saw in DA, if you want to see it enter this link, wan -w- : http:// equidnarojo . deviantart . com/art/Brotherly-Love-98560083 (Erase spaces)

Well, that's it, hope you like it, da wan XD

Please leave reviews, they make the author happy, wan -w- And the ideas can help too, wan XD


	4. Chap III: Meting the family

Alright, chapter 3 here, by the way there is a little note in the end of the chapter, just letting you know, da wan XD

Oh and you can take this as an early Christmas present... very early, wan XD

And I warn you... I suck at Ludwig's accent but I will give it a try (if someone want to give me a tip I would be very grateful), and since I don't know how to make Roy's I will write it like the others, wan XP

AND! *shot* I changed the title, the other one was too long, thanks **Pharaoh-chan** for the help, da wan :3 (GO READ HER FICS, THEY ARE EPIC!! XDD )

* * *

**GrossGirl18: **I will work on that, I always forget, but I will try my best, I promise, da wan XD

And I like to put them because that way it is easier to see the difference when someone is talking or thinking, wan :3

I will let you know if I need help, don't worry, and thanks a lot, and yeah I got a little confused with the last part because of the chatspeak but I think I understand, wan XD

**NintetailsGirl09: **Thanks a lot, wan :3

And I will try, da wan XD -glomps-

* * *

On with the chap, wan :D

* * *

**C****hapter III: Meting the family**

.

Peach continued looking at her reflection in the mirror of the bureau in her room, brushing her hair slowly while she waited. On their way to her room, she and Iggy found on of the turtle soldiers, a green-shelled Koopa Troopa, who was looking frantically for the princess that had 'escaped' from her room, and after a few minutes of insistence, they manage to convince him to let her eat with the Koopalings.

Moments after having convinced him Iggy ran down the hallway, shouting over his shoulder for the Koopa to led Peach to the dinning room when it was the right hour. Not up for receiving a punishment for disobeying one of the princes the soldier nodded and finish leading the princess, once they arrived to her room he told her he was going to come for her when it was the indicated time and closed the door, leaving Peach alone with her thoughts.

The princess left the brush silently in the wooden surface and stood from her seat. It was almost time for dinner and she needed to revise, for the umpteenth time, that everything was in place.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, sapphire blue eyes looking at their doubles before looking at their owner up and down, she was muttering to herself in a low voice: -"Clean dress, ready. Hair, ready. Tiara..."- she left the words floating in the air while looking at the small silver crown next tot he brush, one hand hanging over it.

She shook her head in silence, a smile appearing in her lips while she took it carefully in her hands and on her blonde hair -"The best would be to give a good impression"- she murmured to herself, looking at the mirror -"But I want to have it with me, at least this night."- She has being told more than once that it was bad to wear a hat while eating or when sitting at the table, but she didn't like to leave her tiara when she was in an unknown situation, it was very special for her since it was a gift from her father, both to mark her as the princess and because he wanted to give her something she liked. She smile with melancholy when she remembered what Toadsworth would tell her if she had her tiara during dinner, but he probably would have a heart attack if he knew she was going to eat voluntary with her captor's children.

Moments later she heard someone knocking on the door -"It's open"- Peach answered back, the doorknob turned until there was a click and, opening it a little, the Troopa looked inside.

-"It's time, Princess Peach"- he said calmly, opening the door and extending his arm out, motioning the princess to leave the room.

-"Alright"- Peach said, exiting the room and letting the Troopa close it behind her and start marching down the hallway. The princess followed him silently, looking in front of her. They went down a staircase and through some hallways.

After a few minutes of only the sound of their steps against the stone floor the princess hear other sounds that start growing louder the more they walked.

-"We are here"- announced the soldier once they reached a tall, metal double-door, he bowed and extended his arms toward the doors, staying next to the wall.

-"Thanks"- Peach said with a small bow before crossing the enormous door's threshold, barely able to hear the retreating steps of the Troopa over the noise in the dinning room.

More Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys and even some Boos went back and forth in panic, bringing many different dishes from the kitchen, which they accessed by a white door, to the table that was in the middle of the room.

The gigantic, rectangular, stone table had a white tablecloth barely a few centimeters from the floor. There were many seats in both sides of the table; all of them were made out of stone, with the support and seat surface wine colored. In the table were 9 spaces ready for use and in the middle of the table were the many different types of foot: fruit salad, green salad, many kinds of meat, deep bowls with breath, and many others that she couldn't remember their names but that almost made her droll.

One of the Shy Guys approached her when she saw her in the door, the chaos in front of her stopped the second the last dish was placed.

-"P-p-princess Peach, i-if you want you can s-seat in the principal chair"- he stuttered, adding after a few seconds -"B-but that usually is K-King Bowser's seat, so if you want to seat there we will have to change the plate's place, n-not that it is a problem, b-but maybe you want to sit in the principal seat closer to the door(*)"-

The princess nodded with a smile -"Thanks"-

-"N-no p-problem"- he responded before disappeared through the kitchen door when he saw the Chef Koopa approaching them.

The Koopa, a little bigger and tubby than the rest, had a red shell and a white and tall chef hat, a smile in his face as he talked with the blonde -"Ha, welcome to the castle's dinning room princess, I hope you enjoy the food we prepared, but I have to warn you, some of them may be a little bit spice for you, taking in account that the young princes told me you were going to eat with them a few minutes ago, and they love spicy"-

-"And we don't deny it!"- said 5 voices in unison behind Peach who couldn't turn around before being tackle-hugged by the youngest of the Koopalings.

-"Mama Peach is going to eat dinner with us!"- Junior shouted happily while taking the princess hand and tugging her toward the closest seat, opposite to the one the Koopa King would be if he was with them in that moment.

-"Hello, young ones. Would you like to start now or are you going to wait for your other siblings?"- asked the Chef with his arms crossed and a smile.

-"No need to vait, but zanks for trying to keep zem from eating everything before ve arrived"- said a new voice, more mature than the other Koopalings she knew but with a weird accent, like German, coming from another Drago-Koopa.

He had dark blue hair that formed two puffy triangles; he had small black eyes with barely visible red irises and, in the front of his snout, one long and sharp fang. He had a dark blue shell and spiked bracelets like the others.

With him were two other Drago-Koopas, one being Roy and the other a girl. Shell, shoes and lipstick, all pink colored, and a large pink bow with white dots. Her eyes were a bright blue color that glared at the other five, angry because they almost didn't wait for them. Instead of black bracelets like the boys, she had two large golden rings in her wrists and a red-pearl necklace.

The blue-haired Koopa looked at the princess with surprise in his wise eyes, even if the biggest surprise motion he did was to raise an eyebrow -"Oh, interesting. Good afternoon Princess Peach, Ludwig Von Koopa. May I ask vhy are you pleasing us with your presence tonight?"- he asked with a calm voice.

-"Good afternoon prince Ludwig, prince Roy and, if I'm not wrong, princess Wendy"- she greeted back with an smile and a bow -"The other young princes invited me to accompany you during dinner, hope it isn't a problem"-

-"Of course not, Your Majesty"- Ludwig said shaking his head lightly.

-"And what are you doing here, princess Peach? Since when are you here for us not to know until now?"- Wendy ask with half a smile, walking toward the table.

-"Your father brought me here, not long ago, maybe 2 days, if not a little less"- Peach answered while she approached the chair signaled to her before. A small scratchy noise came when the chair was pulled back by the brown Drago-Koopa, with a swift thanks she sat on it, letting Morton put it back in place.

The Koopalings sat in the chairs at the sides, in Peach's left were from nearer to further: Ludwig, Morton, Wendy and Roy. And in her right: Junior (who fought for the seat with Larry), Larry, Iggy and Lemmy.

After taking his seat, Ludwig let a sigh escape from his throat, a small puff of smoke coming out with the air -"I beg you to excuse ze methods my fuzzer use vhen he transport you to ze castles"-

-"We have already told him to be a little more... what was it again? Subtle?"- Lemmy asked.

-"Maybe ze vord is careful, but yes, he should be more careful vhen it comes to zat, but you have to understand, princess Peach, he doesn't have bad intentions vhen he does zat"- Ludwig continued.

-"At least he doesn't have anything against you"- Morton added with a smile.

-"I understand, don't worry"- she smiled at them while with one hand she took the tiara off and put it next to her in the table.

-"I think it is time for you all to eat, if you need something just inform one of the Shy Guys"- the Chef said while a group of Shy Guys came out of the kitchen and toward the table where they served the dishes to the Koopalings and the princess, they filled their glasses with anything they asked for too, and after a few moments everything was back to perfect order -"Enjoy the food"- the Chef crossed the kitchen's door followed by the helpers.

-"Thanks for the food!"- Lemmy thanked and clapped twice with a smile before taking a fork and stab one of the pieces of meat with hot sauce, which had a reddish tint, and put it in his mouth.

The others followed his example and start eating, ones in a more civilized way with the fork and knife, while other used their hands when they couldn't catch the slippery pieces.

The princess watch them eat for a few seconds before taking her fork and knife slowly, cutting a small piece of meat and put it in her mouth, chewing and tasting it with her eyes closed before swallowing.

-"So, vhat do you zink, princess?"- Ludwig asked, looking at her while he finished cutting a piece of his own food.

-"It is..."- she breathed before opening her eyes with happiness shinning in them and a big smile adorning her face -"Delicious!"-

-"Good to hear that you like it"- Larry said, taking one of the pieces of bread and, wiping some hot sauce off his plate, start chewing on it.

Dinner continued without problems, of course ignoring the small food fight started by Roy, Morton, Junior and Lemmy before being scolded by Ludwig who, to make them stop, spitted a fire ball to one of the pieces of food that flew over the table, destroying it in a second; Peach had a calm conversation with Ludwig and Wendy for a few minutes and before they even noticed all the food, including the salad, disappeared. The Chef came back to ask if someone wanted dessert and 7 of 9 voices answered in a loud voice -"ICE CREAM!"-, a new group of Shy Guys took the dishes off the table while some Goombas brought 9 cups of vanilla ice cream with chocolate and sweet chips of many different colors.

* * *

(*): I confused myself... hope you understand what he meant, but oh well, sorry, wan XD

Alright, I finish translating it, but I won't be able to update anything for like... 2 or 3 weeks because I'm going to a trip with my family and there probably isn't a computer where I'm going to go, so sorry, da wan ^^U -sweat drop-

But I promise, as soon as I came back I will post another chapter, wan XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks to all the people who are reading this, early Merry Christmas/Hanuka/whatever you celebrate(No offense, I don't remember all the names DX) and Happy New Year, da wan! x3


	5. Chap IV: Evil: maybe , crazy: denifitely

Ffffff! I'm so sorry! I made you wait for so long, wan T~T

Well... err... I have no excuse OTL , I will answer some reviews now... *goes to emo corner*

* * *

**Pharaoh-chan:** Thank you, but I still need to practice a bit, wan XD

**SarahNicole98: **Thank you! I will try to work harder in my grammar, wan! XD

And I think he has one because well... he is named after a German musician, and well... I just like it, wan ^^U

I will try to update more often too, wan x3

* * *

On with the chap! :3

* * *

**Chapter IV: Evil, maybe; crazy, definitely**

.**  
**

A few minutes, and laughs caused by the accidents with the sweets, later the Troopa-helpers appeared and took the dishes away, leaving the Koopalings and Peach with an empty table and full stomachs.

-"Ah, so delicious"- muttered Morton while stretching his arms above his head. Larry nodded in agreement, whipping his snout clean with a napkin.

-"This is one of the few times I agree with you, motor-mouth"- Roy said, cleaning his fangs with a toothpick.

Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall, it marked 7:34 pm -"Ve still haf a fev hours before _ze younger ones_"- he looked at Junior -"Go to sleep, so you are free to go"- he finished while standing up along with the others as they stretched and sighed happily.

-"What can we do now, Ludwig?"- Lemmy asked, rolling on his ball until he was next to his brother who was in deep thought.

-"It seems like some of you already started vith ze 'Alkaline tide (1)' so it would be a good idea to do something zat doesn't take require physical effort"-

-"... videogames?"- asked the yellow-shelled Koopa with his head inclined to the side, looking at his brother with his good eye.

The bluenette sighed in defeat and nodded -"Yes, you can play videogames, just don't destroy, _Roy_, ze controls again. But you could do ozher zings zat doesn't involve sitting in front of a screen for hours and hours, like reading, taking a valk, listening to music-"-

Lemmy interrupted him, simply saying -"Wanna play?"-

-"Sure"- replied Ludwig with a shrug -"Princess Peach, vould you like to accompany us vhile ve delight ourselves with a simple game vith 2 or more dimensions in vhich ve probably vill die an average quantity of 5 times per level? Of course, depending on the game."-

-"It would be a nice, I would love to go with you"- said the princess with a small giggle.

-"It is decided. To the videogames!"- cheered Lemmy along with Larry, Morton and Iggy.

-"The first to get there decide the game AND uses the first control!"- shouted Roy from the hallway, taking an advantage from the other who followed him as fast as they could, Lemmy took the lead with some effort, miraculously without hitting anything.

-"Hum, they are so immature"- mumbled Wendy with her arms crossed before start walking.

-"You vill be zere, von't you, Wendy?"- asked Ludwig before she crossed the doorway with a small huff and turned to the way the others went -"I vill take zat as a 'yes'"- he muttered with a chuckle.

-"Shall we go?"- Peach asked the blue-shelled Koopa who looked at her with a smile.

-"Please, follov me and I vill take you to ze place my young siblings are"-

-"Alright"- they both started their way down the hall, going through some stairs and passing hallways with doors and living rooms once in a while -"Tell me, prince Ludwig, why are there that many rooms if most of them are empty"- asked the princess with curiosity and to break the silence.

Ludwig turned to look at her for a second before turning again to the front -"Even if ve, ze Koopalings, are sibling ve don't get along all the time, some of us go to zose empty rooms and do vhat ve want in there, but many times ve prefer our own rooms and rooms with door. Besides, zere is ze fact zat it is a rest place for ze Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Boos and ozhers zat live with us in zis castle, zis being ze main castle of ze Koopa Family"-

-"Don't you mean 'Bowser's Castle'"- she asked curiously, recalling how the Koopa King always called his castles something along those lines.

Ludwig shocked his head -"You are vrong, our father has many castles, zis is the main one, ze one that is in the Dark Land territory, vhich your 'destructive plumber friends'"- he said the name with a contemptuous tone -"haven't gotten to, less explored"-

-"Really?"- Peach added, noticing the information that the prince was giving her so easily.

-"You knov zat Mario and Luigi alvays end up destroying ze castles our father, or even ourselves, are in zat moment, fev are the times we can take some zings and escape before ze castle fell and everything is buried inside. Zose are the 'reserve' ones, not all zat important or special to us, even if zey are gifts ve aren't really afraid of losing zem, but zis place"- he motioned his surrounding -"is our real castle, ze one ve can call _home_, here ve have all our important belonging, our 'treasures' you could say, and especial memories too, for us and our father. Zis is the one and only place ve vill defend with our lives if necessary"- he said with a quiet and serious voice.

Peach was surprised by his tone, realizing that the older of the Koopalings really feared the lose of that castle, even if he didn't admitted it out loud. He start feeling bad of even thinking about telling the Mario brothers where this castle was, she didn't dared say it, she wouldn't do it because she has thought about that and knew the fear that came with the though of losing the place called home.

-"I understand..."- she said in a soft voice, looking at the ground with guilt. She shocked her head and said in a cheerful tone -"I think I can hear were the others are"-

Ludwig perked up and listened to the sound of buttons being pushed and rapid music coming out of a room near them. He nodded with an smile -"You are right, and if I'm not vrong zey are playing one of our favorite games: 'Guitar Koopa: Battle of Bands(2)'"-

They entered the room only to see the score Morton got while playing in difficult level, his brothers howling and clapping for the brown Koopa, who punched the air in victory -"Perfect Score!"- he took of the guitar's handle from his shoulder and raised it in his hand -"Who is next?"-

-"Oh, oh, my turn!"- Laryy jumped from his light blue puff and ran toward Morton, took the guitar and putted the handle in its place, searching for the song we wanted in the list.

-"Lemme guess... one from Aerosmith(3)?"- Roy asked with a chuckle.

-"Larry shocked his head, a sadist smile in his face -"Nope, I will show you all that I have been practicing a lot, too much, lately; Iggy, Lemmy, I know you will like this song, and I'm almost sure you will sing it"-

Ludwig and Peach entered the room and took a sit in the couch in which Wendy was sitting. Junior, Lemmy, Iggy and Larry were using the puffs with their colors while Morton and Roy took over the couch next to Wendy's.

-"Ohh... you are-"-

-"-crazy if you are going to play-"-

-"-the song we are thinking"- said the green-shelled and yellow-shelled Koopas with wide smiles in their snouts. Larry's, Iggy's and Lemmy's grins grew even more once the light blue-shelled one got the song he was looking for, the other Koopalings gasped in a mix of incredulity, horror and fascination.

-"Definitely, you are crazier than we thought"- they said in unison with a sinister smile while Larry putted the last details before the astonished look of the other, with the exception of Peach who didn't knew what they were talking about.

Confused, she touched Ludwig's arm to get his attention -"Why are you all so surprised?"-

-"He... is going to do a song in 'expert', zat is the hardest level, and... vell, hov to say it, zat song in one of the most difficult ones in the game, even in 'beginner'"- he said under his breath, still incredulous.

-"Which song?"- pushed Peach.

Ludwig swallow before answering -"'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragon Force(4)"- in that instant the screen turned black in color for a second, suddenly there appeared an scenery with Koopas, a guitar and a drums were the instruments they had, under the scenery appeared a long black band, with white lines that appeared once in a while; there were also 5 spaces colored green, red, yellow, blue and orange in the lowest part of the band, in the sides of it were some weird devices that looked like meters.

Many weird 'buttons' colored the same way as the spaces in the bottom appeared in the lines, Larry pressed the correct buttons with his claws in the guitar-control, a proud smile appeared in his snout after receiving an ovation from the public in the game for not missing any note under the incredulous gaze of his siblings and Peach. While he played the voices of Lemmy and Iggy start singing in unison with the ones that were being singed in the original song, making motions with their hands and smiling.

-"'On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
In fire and pain now once again we know

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

Larry's claws were barely visible for the speed they were in while he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

-"You have to be crazy..."- murmured Junior, trying to follow the many buttons that flew through the screen. The others could only nod in agreement while Larry stared at the screen, moving his claws as fast as he could.

-"'As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes  
Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight  
And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has come  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

-"It's nearing!"- announced Morton moving forward, looking at the screen with an excited smile.

-"'Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!

Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!'"-

The light blue-shelled one was giving a new meaning to the words 'fingers on fire' while his hands moved on the controls without mistakes, following the never-ending song. The howls and claps from his brothers pushed him forward, even with the tiredness that was taking over his arms.

-"Wow!"- exclaimed Morton and Roy.

-"Go Larry, go!"- cheered Lemmy.

-"Show who is the best!"- shouted Iggy with his claws in the air.

-"'Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on'"-

Larry finished the last note throwing his hand to the air with his head bowed and eyes closed, in his snout was a proud smile while his score was calculated by the game.

-"Wooo!"- howled Iggy, jumping from his puff -"That was awesome Larry!"-

-"Yesssssssss!"- exclaimed Lemmy, jumping from his own sit.

-"I'm... the... MASTER!"- cheered Larry with his loudest voice, finally his others siblings came out of their shock and congratulate him for his craziness.

-"Wow, first time one of us manage to get it perfect!"- shouted Junior

-"Fascinating, magnificent job Larry, you really surprised all of us"- congratulated Ludwig.

-"Not bad, not bad at all, you win"- accepted Roy looking away but the surprised and proud smile for his brother still there.

-"Very good work Larry, but you won't feel your arms tomorrow"- Wendy told him.

-"Wow..."- was the only thing Peach could say.

-"Thank you my beloved public! I love you all!"- kept cheering Larry, taking off the guitar's handle and walking to his puff, letting himself fell with a relieved sigh.

The others keep taking turns to play, some getting high scores and congratulations from the others, others failing so badly that even they themselves laughed at it. They did that for another hour and a half before Ludwig reminded them that someone -(he looked at Junior)- had to go to sleep and if Kammy or Kamek found them at those hours playing they would kill them or worse, transform them into plushies and give them to the Chain Chomps to 'play'.

The other Koopalings growled and whined about not being able to play anymore but accepted because they knew that if the Magikoopas would do that if they disobey them or were in a foul mood. One by one they rose from their sits and went out of the room.

-"Want me to take you to your room, Mama Peach?"- Lemmy asked, rolling forward to her side.

The princess smiled but shocked his head -"No thank you, Lemmy, it is possible that we get lost because I don't remember telling you were my room was, and I don't remember the way myself"-

-"Then what do we do?"-

-"Ve call one of the Troopas"- replied Ludwig's voice behind them, Lemmy rolled to the side and lowered his head meekly under the other's gaze -"Lemmy, I zough ve made a promise"-

-"Sorry Ludwig, I just..."-

-"Ve promised zat ze _older_ ones vouldn't call the princess by zat nickname Junior gave her"- he reminded him with a low growl.

-"Actually, Prince Ludwig, I don't see what is the problem with they calling me that"- interrupted Peach before the Koopa scolded his brother even more.

-"Zat isn't ze point but... it doesn't matter in zis moment, Lemmy make me a favor and go look for ze nearest Troopa"- ordered the bluenette with a stoic glare, the yellow-shelled Koopa nodded and rolled quickly down the hall. A few moments of silence fell on the hall, the other Koopalings already gone to their rooms, suddenly Lemmy reappeared with a turtle soldier next to him.

-"Here he is Ludwig!"- he said, stopping in front of them -"I better go to my room, see you tomorrow Mam- princess Peach, Ludwig and Troopa"- he fled once more, disappeared behind a corner.

-"Please, take ze princess to ehr room"- ordered the dark blue-shelled Koopa before walking away, he stopped and looked over his shoulder to the princess with a sigh -"I'm sorry you had to see zat moment Princess, I beg for your forgiveness, good night"- and just like Lemmy he disappeared behind a corner while the soldier guided Peach to her room.

* * *

And that's it, wan :3

I'm sorry, I can't do accents, and probably the grammar is epic fail, wan OTL

Time for some notes~

(1) In Spanish it is called 'Marea Alcalina', I'm not sure if that is how it is called in English but it is the feeling of drowsiness that comes after eating. -w-

(2) Yesss, you can kill me for that, wan 8D *shot*

(3) Too lazy to come up with a weird name and for all we know they may be the same people but turned Koopa, wan owoU

(4) Just search for that song in Youtube, it _really_ is difficult, wan

I will try to post the next chapter soon, but I will try to finish the other chapters first, sorry for that, wan ^^U


End file.
